


We're Married In The Game!

by LilLovelyanime



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arcobaleno - Freeform, Deviates From Canon, F/M, Female Tsuna - Freeform, Gen, Mafia is still a thing, Minor OC - Freeform, OOC, Swearing, THIS WILL HAVE MULTIPLE CHAPTERS, Violence, but no curse, everyone is in their twenties or older, genderbender, inspired by 'And you thought there is never a girl online' anime, more to come - Freeform, online games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLovelyanime/pseuds/LilLovelyanime
Summary: Reborn is perfectly happy with his life but since he has joined the Arcobaleno, the resident sky of the group has taken it upon herself to insist that Reborn needs a hobby. Something to do, other then his violent work. Eventually he gives in and decides to try online gaming. Then things start to change





	We're Married In The Game!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. I write this fic to practice writing and for my own amusement. I make no profit from this fic.
> 
> Beta by atalanta108. Thanks so much!

A shot rang out and a heavy thud follows. A man wearing an expertly tailored black suit, yellow undershirt and black fedora slips his gun back into the holster under his jacket. The man walks over to the prone figure on the ground. Taking the time to admire his work, a gunshot to the dead center of the target's forehead, the man smirks. Bending down, his gloved hands reach for the obviously dead man's jacket. Checking his pockets, the man finds and removes a small jump drive. Standing up the man's curly sideburns bounce in the air and as he walks towards the exit of the alley the man hums a happy tune, the body already forgotten.

* * *

A black Mercedes E63 AMG speeds down the dirt road. Making a sharp turn into a wooded area, the car couldn't help but look out of place in its surroundings. A sleek expensive car driving aimlessly in the woods.

Reaching a clearing, the car slowed down and the ground began to tremble. As the ground moves, a hatch big enough to drive a car through appears. The black Mercedes slowly makes its way into the hatch and comes to a hault. The hatch closes, leaving the Mercedes in darkness, a few seconds pass before a series of lights turn on and illuminate the large circular room. The Mercedes remains still and the floor of the room begins to lower.

The floor eventually stops, a ramp connects to the floor leading into a room full of vehicles. The Mercedes moves, driving into what could be considered a parking structure. The car drives by two tanks, three trucks and a Land Rover until it came to an empty space. Pulling into the vacant space, the car shuts off and the driver's side door opens. A man steps out and straightens his suit. Looking around, the man takes in his surrounding and seeing that he is alone, he straightens his fedora and makes his way to a door on the side of the room.

As he approaches the door, the man sees a purple and black motorcycle with silver highlights. Pausing, the man looks over the vehicle with a bored expression and his mouth starts to slowly twist into a mischievous smirk. Walking up to the motorcycle, the man kicks the machine hard enough that it is sent hurtling into a blue Toyota 4Runner TRD Pro. The motorcycle crashes into the vehicle with enough force that the bike is indented into the land cruiser. The smirk is still on his face as he continues on his way, opening the door and entering the hallway in front of him.

Closing the door behind him, he makes his way through the elaborate underground base. Reaching a set of doors he presses a button on the wall, which causes the door to slide open. Stepping into the room the man enters a large laboratory. Ignoring the large computers, the vats filled with green and blue material, the medical instruments and gadgets around the room, he heads for a desk covered in books and papers. Behind the desk sits a man with green hair, green eyes, glasses, a green shirt, white tie, white pants and wearing a white lab coat.

His smirk falls away as he calls out, "Verde."

Verde looks up from the book he's been reading and eyes the man before him, "I take that you have it, Reborn."

Giving a hum in acknowledgment, Reborn takes out the jump drive from his pocket and sets it down on one of the books on the desk.

Picking the small device up, Verde looks it over and curtly says, "I should be finished with it in an hour or so."

Giving no indication he heard Verde, Reborn turns and walks out of the room. Just as he exits the room, Reborn hears Verde call out, "Luce wants to see you."

Making a 'tsk' sound, Reborn continues to make his way through the base, with the intention of heading for his room. It wasn't that he hadnt heard the resident scientist, it is simply that he has no interest in talking to the groups resident sky. The reason why he does not go looking for Luce is not because he does not care for her, instead it is because he already knows what the young woman wanted from him. It would be the same thing as always. She will say how she worries about him and wants him to find some kind of hobby. How being so focused on work, especially the work they do, isn't good for his health. He finds her worries annoying and irrelevant. Reborn is a hitman. In fact, he is the greatest hitman in the world and he didn't get to where he is today by wasting his time on useless hobbies. Unfortunately, Luce has a hard time understanding that Reborn joined this group because the Arcobaleno are known as the world's strongest and that the jobs they receive are all high profile and pay ridiculously well. Just the kind of jobs that the greatest hitman in the world deserves.

With his room in sight, Reborn smirks and believes he is in the clear. That is until a woman wearing a white dress and hat steps out from a joining hallway in front of him. His smirk swiftly turns into a frown as he approaches the woman he'd been hoping to avoid.

With a kind smile on her face, Luce stares at Reborn and calls out, "Reborn, I've been looking for you."

"Is that so," Reborn answers as he stares into the distance, mentally cursing the Giglio Nero abilities. Trying to avoid someone who can see into to the future is unsurprisingly difficult, go figure.

Eyes filled with emotions that even Reborn couldn't quite place, Luce began to explain, "I know that everyone has been having a difficult time getting along with each other. We haven't know each other for more than a couple of months and things have..."

Reborn watches the emotions play across the skies face and can't help but wonder what she is thinking. When Reborn first joined the Arcobaleno none of the members had known each other and none of them particularly wanted to get to know each other. It had been Luce who had insisted that they live together, to form...bonds. She had insisted that they needed to get to know each other so that they could better work together. Throughout that time, Luce expressions had always been the same look of acceptance, a kind smile and an air of sorrow. But a few weeks ago that had all changed. The Arcobaleno had been given a mission to some far off mountaintop in the middle of nowhere. At the time, Reborn had found it odd because it had called for all seven of them, including Luce... but before they had even reached the mountain, the mission had been canceled. Apparently, their employer had changed their mind and since then something has changed with Luce. He couldn't quite but his finger on it...

"I just worry about you Reborn..." Luce continued to speak, unaware that Reborn is paying her no mind.

Pulling the rim of his fedora down, Reborn said, "I understand."

"What?" Luce asks in surprise.

"You think I need to relax more," Reborn answers. "Since it means so much to you, I will do my best to find... a hobby."  
"Really?" Luce asks as she looks at Reborn imploringly.

"Yes," Reborn says as he turns around and heads for his room. As he walks away he calls over his shoulder, "but not now. Right now I want to rest."

"Of course," Luce agrees.

Opening his room's door, Reborn hears a scream, "what the &*^% happened to my motorcycle! Who did this?!" Smirking, Reborn enters his room and closes the door behind him. Locking his door, he began to undress. Placing his gun and phone on his bedside table, hanging his jacket on a coatrack, followed by his tie and hat. He begins to empty his pockets of his keys, passport, wallet and change. He places the items into a drawer and pulls out his tools for cleaning his gun. Cleaning his gun, Reborn catches movement in the corner of his eye and turns to get a better look at Leon, a chameleon, and previously his only companion.

Finished cleaning his gun, Reborn walks over to the wall of his room and presses a carefully hidden button, causing a portion of the wall to pull away and reveal an assortment of guns. He places the gun he has just finished cleaning on an empty rack, Reborn then picks up a different gun and slips it into the gun holster around his waist. He presses the button on the wall again and watches as the wall goes back into place, hiding his stash of guns.

Turning away, Reborn walks over to his bed and plops down. Idly pulling on one of his curly sideburns, he wonders exactly what he should do about his hobby situation. He doubted he would be able to get Luce off his back if he claims that guns are his new hobby. That probably leaves out anything that dealt with acting or disguises as well.

Lips twitching into a frown, Reborn reaches over for his phone. Grasping the object, he brings it up to his face and quickly checks his messages and email. Finding that he hasn't received any new messages or email, Reborn contemplates scraping his phone and getting a new one. He'd have to get a new one sometime soon anyway. As having a permanent phone would make it easier for someone to track him.

As he thought about it, Reborn hears a ping from his phone. Looking at the device, Reborn sees some type of advertisement pop up on his phone and rolls his eyes.

'Junk,' Reborn thought as he went to clear his phone but pauses as he catches the name of the game, Realms of Chaos. A bit curious, Reborn presses on the advertisement and looks over the game.

Pausing over a character wielding two pistols, Reborn mutters, "well, I was told to find a hobby..."

**Author's Note:**

> (Takes a deep breath and yells into the distance) I keep on writing new fics! Anyways I blame this on anime. Which obviously I blame anime because KHR is an anime but i dont blame KHR. I blame the anime, 'And you thought there is never a girl online'. I started watching it and a new plot bunny attacked me. It had been a vicious battle and the bunny won :'(.
> 
>  
> 
> Now it's time for you the reader to give your suggestions. I'm creating a team of four, of course Reborn will be part of it and you know who. So there are two spots open. I want to put in someone from the arcobaleno and someone from the tenth generation vongola guardians. So please give some suggestions of who you want on the team.
> 
> Choose one and Choose one  
> Gokudera Fon  
> Yamamoto Colonello  
> Hibari Skull  
> Muruko Mammon  
> Lambo Verde  
> Ryohei Lal  
> Chrome
> 
> Also please leave a review


End file.
